


Hygge

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)



Series: AC Week 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ACW 2020, AgentCorp Week, AgentCorpWeek2020, F/F, Fluff, Kid!Kara, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl
Summary: Day 1: FamilyLena went back inside and made herself a cup of tea. She was so happy she could barely standstill. Hopefully, the tea would calm her excitement. Once the pot was on the stove, Lena noticed Alex was taking way too long. Lena found her upstairs leaning against Kara’s room’s door frame and watching the sleeping girl.“She’s so cute,” Alex said. “Am I being creepy?”“A little bit, but I get it.”“Do you think she’s cold? I should get a couple more blankets-““I can barely find Kara under that pile of blankets and the heater is on, I’m pretty sure she’s good. Come downstairs. I’m making a tea, I think you could use it too.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: AC Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681270
Comments: 23
Kudos: 210





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> First day of AgentCorp Week!
> 
> Theme: Family  
> Prompt: Agentcorp raises Kara instead the Danvers.
> 
> Warning: I’m not familiar with adoption process, so this is not aiming to be accurate and I apologize if this is in any way offensive.
> 
> PS: I had greater plans for this, but time was not in my favor (and this applies to other pieces of ACW). Hope you like it!  
> PSS: Sorry for english errors, just finished editing this and surely missed a lot. Always thankful for those who point it out!

**Hygge**

[hue-gah] . Danish

(n.) the ritual of enjoying life's simple pleasures

friends, family, graciousness

* * *

The first time Alex and Lena saw Kara she was five years old and a shy kid, which was understandable. Alex and Lena were strangers that she had to spend a few hours with.

Kara looked up at J’onn, and J’onn kneeled beside her. He was responsible for her since she arrived in foster care since her parents died. Alex and Lena had been talking to him almost non-stop since he told them about Kara. He had sent pictures, but it was completely different from seeing Kara right there in front of them.

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand. The CEO knew what Alex was feeling. She was feeling the same thing. That Kara belonged with them. Lena could see it all. Them finishing setting up the room they had half ready for her, Kara starting to take space up in their wall and in their lives. They knew how complicated the process was, and they tried to keep their hopes controlled because it didn’t depend only on them.

Kara looked at them again. She turned back to J’onn and nodded. He stood up.

“I’ll be back around five to pick Kara up. If you or Kara need anything you know my number.” He looked down and put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Have fun, Kara.”

After that, he left.

Kara remained in the same place for a few moments. Alex and Lena also found themselves unable to react. It was awkward and stiff, and they didn’t want to overdo it for Kara. Finally, Lena took charge of the situation.

She walked towards Kara kneeling in front of her, not too close so she wouldn’t spook the kid.

“Kara, isn’t it?” the girl just stared back at her without reacting. Alex came closer putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena decided to go on. “I’m Lena, and this is Alex. I know this can be a lot for you. It’s a strange place with strange people, but I was hoping we could have a lot of fun today. We have a lot of movies here, also crayons, modeling clay-“ Alex cleared her throat.

“Hey, Kara, are you hungry?” Alex tried when the girl remained action-less. She just looked up at Alex with her big blue eyes. “I’m hungry. I think I’m going to make myself a sandwich. Want to help me?”

Alex made her way to the kitchen stopping by the door. She looked at Kara who alternated between looking at Alex and looking at Lena. Lena tilted her head in Alex’s direction telling Kara to go. With small steps, Kara followed Alex.

In the kitchen, Kara started to look around. The table was high, but Lena and Alex had put a stool to help Kara. She turned back to Lena when she saw it, and Lena nodded. Kara climbed up, looking around the kitchen. Alex was retrieving several things from the fridge and putting them on the table, in front of Kara.

“You can help yourself with anything in the kitchen. We got some leftovers in the fridge, there is juice, and water, milk. I even sneaked in some sweets,” Alex blinked at Kara. The kid looked at the fridge. Alex saw the corner of her lips rising subtly before going back to neutral.

“There’s fruit too,” Lena said pointing at the basket.

This time Kara couldn’t suppress her frown, and Alex let out a laugh. She liked Kara already.

“Do you want a sandwich, Kara?” Tentatively, Kara nodded. Alex and Lena took that as a win.

* * *

When J’onn picked her up at the end of the day, Lena and Alex felt as if he was leaving with a piece of their heart. Kara hadn’t talked the whole day, only nodding and shaking her head at their questions, but as the day went by, each answer seemed to come faster.

After the sandwich, they settled for drawing. Kara did almost ten drawings of different themes. Alex drew with her, while Lena was there just as a company. Afterward, they watched a Disney movie, and Kara ended up falling asleep halfway through it.

By the end of the day, Kara was leaving with her drawings and a book Lena she saw Kara looking at. Kara stopped by the door, pulling J’onn’s hand and whispering something to him.

He looked back at Alex and Lena, and their heart rate jumped out.

“I think you should give it to them,” J’onn said.

Kara then handed J’onn nine of her drawings, only staying with one, and then walked towards Alex and Lena handing them the paper on her hand.

Lena could swear it was the best gift she ever received, and she put it on the fridge.

* * *

The second time Kara comes it’s easier. At first, she’s still stiff, but after the first hour, she seemed calmer: at ease and comfortable.

It was the first time she actually talked to them. She brought the book Lena gave her back, although Lena’s protest for her to keep.

“Fine, but it’s only staying for when you come back,” Lena told her. “Did you like it?” Kara nodded. “Then come with me, you might like this.”

Lena took her to the room they had half set up for her. When she entered the room, Kara’s eyes glowed. She looked up at Lena with questioning eyes.

“We’ve been getting it ready for you for a few weeks. You know you can go anywhere in the house, but we thought you might like to have a place only for you. It’s not ready yet, but we made it more or less based on things we thought you might like.” Kara held onto Lena's hand. “Go on.”

And she did. She entered the room and started looking around. There was a table filled with papers and crayons, coloring pencils and stickers. There was a bookcase with its lower shelves filled with books. Close to it, there was a pile of board games and puzzles Lena thought she might like.

Kara made her way to the bookshelf and got a book out of it. Lena smiled watching her. She was completely in love with the little girl. Kara then walked back to Lena and handed her the book.

“Can you read it for me?”

Lena swore her heart melted at that moment.

* * *

Watching Kara go that day was harder than before. This time when Kara left she hugged both Alex and Lena.

As soon as the door closed, Lena went to take a bath trying to get a hold of her feelings. It hurt. It hurt, but Lena had to remind herself while wiping away the tears that it was worth it.

“Lee,” Alex knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

Lena tried to get herself to stop. She didn’t want to have to explain it to Alex. She wasn’t sure if she could. And the last thing she needed was to Alex to think that she was having second thoughts. Discussing adoption had been one of the hardest steps of their relationship. It was two different things to want to have kids and to actually have it.

Lena always wanted to have kids, but it was always a far-away image. A "someday if everything worked out" scenario. To actually have kids meant taking care of them, and all it could mean. It took weeks of talk before Lena finally admitted she was terrified of not being a good mom. Lillian had left marks of her in Lena, there was no denying that, and Lena couldn’t bear to hurt her kid in the same way Lillian hurt her.

 _“You’re not Lillian,_ ” Alex had said. She made it sound so easy.

Alex took Lena’s lack of answer as an "okay" to come in. For a while nothing happened, and then Alex opened the shower door. Lena felt Alex’s breast pressing against her back before Alex’s arms pressed her closer.

“I hate to see her leave every single time,” Alex said against Lena’s neck. “Is it wrong that she feels like ours?”

Lena let out a relieved breath. “I feel the same way." Lena bit her lip. "Maybe I could give some calls…”

“We can do this,” Alex interrupted her. Lena turned in her arms. She wasn't impatient (she was married to Alex, goddamit), she just didn't want to risk them losing Kara.

“But what if they don’t give us Kara? You know that can happen.”

“Let’s stay positive for now, okay? Today was a great day. She talked to us.” Lena nodded, but she wanted more, as selfish as it was. She rested her head on Alex’s chest. It was good to have someone to rely on, and it wasn’t easy getting there. But they were in a good place.

A good enough place to be adopting a child.

* * *

On the 23rd of December, J’onn called asking them if they wanted to have Kara over for Christmas. They were halfway to Midvale and they didn’t hesitate to say yes. They turned back to get everything ready for Kara, already calling Eliza who was more than happy to drive to National City. She was excited to meet her (hopefully) soon to be granddaughter.

“Don’t go crazy on the gifts! Somebody already did,” Alex said before Eliza hung up. Lena hit her arm.

They were planning on giving it to Kara the next time she came to stay with them. The fact they could do it on Christmas, just made it more special.

That led them to tree shopping in the most chaotic day of the year. Alex picked the biggest tree she could find, and while Lena tried to reason with her, it was only when they got home and the tree wouldn’t fit through their front door that Alex noticed the problem.

After calling James and Winn and deciding to give the window a try, they finally managed to get it inside. The floor was filled with tree leaves, and Lena gave up. James and Winn left just before J’onn parked his car. The two were crazy to meet Kara, but Alex and Lena didn’t want to overwhelm Kara with too many people. J’onn was carrying a sleeping Kara.

“She fell asleep on the ride here, but she was so excited when she heard she was coming,” J’onn told them, coming inside.

“Do you want to put her to bed? It’s just upstairs,” Alex said almost jiggly.

“Why don’t you take her? I’m not as young as I used to be.” Alex's eyes went wide, but she was ready to receive Kara in her arms. The blonde instinctively gripped her neck. Lena didn’t miss Alex kissing Kara’s head while she was taking the girl upstairs.

Lena stayed with J’onn taking him to the door.

“Thank you so much for this. You have no idea how happy we are to have her here.”

J’onn smiled. “You don’t need to tell me that. I can see it in your eyes. Big plans for Christmas?”

“No, we are actually staying home. It was a last-minute thing, so Alex’s parents are coming over, so it will be only the five of us.”

“That sounds nice. I should go now. Good night, Mrs. Danvers. Happy holidays.”

“Good night, J’onn. Happy holidays, for you too.”

Lena went back inside and made herself a cup of tea. She was so happy she could barely standstill. Hopefully, the tea would calm her excitement. Once the pot was on the stove, Lena noticed Alex was taking way too long. Lena found her upstairs leaning against Kara’s room’s door frame and watching the sleeping girl.

“She’s so cute,” Alex said. “Am I being creepy?”

“A little bit, but I get it.”

“Do you think she’s cold? I should get a couple more blankets-“

“I can barely find Kara under that pile of blankets and the heater is on, I’m pretty sure she’s good. Come downstairs. I’m making a tea, I think you could use it too.”

Alex let herself be led by Lena, her eyes remained on Kara’s room until she reached the stairs.

Lena took the pot out of the oven and got a couple tea bags for them. Alex took a sit on the island, her hands were fuzzing with each other.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked when she started pouring them some tea. Alex looked up and smiled.

“Like I’m the luckiest woman in the world. I get to spend the Christmas with this amazing kid - that I hope I can call my daughter someday -, and my parents, and the love of my life, who made it all possible.” Alex jumped off the chair making her way to Lena. “I don’t think I thanked you enough.”

“You have nothing to thank me for.”

“Are you kidding me?” Alex waited until Lena was done with pouring tea to take her hands. She held them together and rested them over her heart. “When we met I didn’t talk to my friends, I was living off one-night stands, and I had almost given up on having a family. Now, look at this. I have everything I could ever want, and more than that, I get to have all of that with the most amazing woman in the world.”

“I think you’re overselling it, but I won’t lie, I like the praise.”

“Oh, I know you do.” Lena rolled her eyes at Alex’s smirk.

“Well, you’re not getting any of that tonight.” Lena got her cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen. She exaggerated a bit on her hip movement, but Alex deserved it.

* * *

When Kara woke up, Kara was back at the not talking phase. She either nodded or shook her head at Lena and Alex’s questions. They decided to let her be comfortable, but at the same time to involve her in their dynamics without being overbearing.

By lunchtime, Kara was once again talking.

They were having takeovers because of how hurried everything was. They didn’t have anything in the fridge (it would probably be better if J’onn didn’t know that). Kara had no complaints about her burger if her dirty face said anything about it. Lena kept watching Alex who couldn’t keep her eyes off chatty Kara who was telling them all about her week.

“So, Kara,” Alex cleared her throat once Kara was done talking. “We were wondering if you’d like to help us decorate the tree.”

Kara’s eyes shined. “Really?” she asked with her mouth half full.

“Just finish your lunch first,” Lena added. Alex looked at her as if she just said that chocolate was poisonous.

Lena looked down to reply to a few e-mails, and she was brought back to reality to the sound of Alex and Kara laughing. She looked at Alex, but her wife just winked at her.

A few more minutes and they were finished. Lena got the boxes with the decorations. The box was untouched since they moved in together. Eliza was cleaning the basement and gave them a few Christmas decorations because apparently, she had too many. Jeremiah couldn’t control himself during Christmas.

Lena watched from the armchair while Kara and Alex dug their way through the box. The smile in Kara’s face was priceless. It made Lena lose track of time. Once it was over, she only knew that the tree looked hideous, and she loved it more than any other tree in the world. Finally, the only thing that remained (and Kara made sure they would use every decoration available) was the star.

Alex lifted Kara so she could put it on the top. Lena wasn’t able to hide it as she took a picture of the two of them. Alex turned to her, putting Kara down. She whispered something to the blonde who ran up the stairs to her room. Alex made her to Lena.

“Trying to be sneaky, are we?” Alex said leaning closer to Lena. She stole a kiss from Lena that turned into another, and Lena could’ve got lost in it, was it not for the sound of Kara coming back down the stairs. They pulled away as Kara arrived.

“What do you got there?” Lena asked pulling Kara to her lap. It was a book. “Have you read this yet?”

Kara shook her head. "Read it to me, please?"

Alex was already slipping away to the kitchen.

* * *

Eliza and Jeremiah arrived around six, and Kara immediately retracted. At first, she was just quiet, but at the first opportunity, Kara didn’t want to leave Lena’s arms. She was attached like a Koala to Lena.

Lena wouldn’t be complaining if she didn’t feel Kara’s insecurity. She had been an adopted kid in a new family once too. Lena couldn’t remember much of that time, but she remembered how she felt staying as quiet as possible and hiding from attention.

By the way, Alex kept looking at them she was worried as well.

“I have an idea,” Lena said. “Kara, what do you think about bringing some toys downstairs? Maybe you could show it to Eliza and Jeremiah.”

Kara shrugged.

 _Be right back_ , Lena told Alex soundlessly. Alex’s eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

Arriving in Kara’s room, Lena put the little girl down and knelt so she was eye to eye with Kara.

“Is everything alright, Kar?” The little girl didn’t answer, just looked around. “I know this can be scary at first. It’s a lot. But you are safe with us. Alex and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Kara kept looking at her feet. “You know, I was like you a long time ago. I lost my mother, and this family, my family, took me in. I remembered I was so scared. Everything, everyone was so new and I needed something familiar, something to hold on to. And I had this blanket-“ Lena smiled at the memory.

Her first years with the Luthor weren’t easy, and she hoped Kara’s experience with them was better than Lena had. It was one of the reasons why she never considered anything other than adoption: she wanted to give kids who lost it all a good and loving family. Not perfect – they were far for it -, but loving and supportive. Those were two things she missed with the Luthor. In money terms, she had anything and everything she could ever want, yet she couldn’t remember one time Lillian hugged her.

It was weird to think – if not sad – that Lex was the most loving member of the Luthors.

“Hang on,” Lena told Kara. “Come.”

Lena looked over her shoulder to see Kara following her with small steps as she made her way to hers and Alex’s room. Inside her closet, there was an unopened box. It had nothing written in it, but Lena knew exactly what was inside. She pulled the box to the middle of the closet, and Kara curiously opened in. There was a chess set inside, some wooden box, and several things that had gone untouched in years. Lena moved some things out of the box to find what she was looking for.

Kara was distracted with the chess pieces playing around with them when Lena found it.

“Here it is.” Lena opened the red blanket. She didn’t remember it being that small, too small for her. “My mom gave this to me when I was around your age. It’s a great blanket to keep you warm and to watch movies in, but this is not a regular blanket,” Lena said with an overly dramatic tone. “There is something special about this blanket. Do you want to know what it is?”

Kara nodded as if she was hypnotized.

Lena looked around, still playing the part. “It can give you superpowers.”

Kara squinted. “What kind of superpowers.”

“It depends on the person and how they are feeling. For example, it can make you super confident and it can chase bad dreams away. “Kara's eyes glimmered. “It’s a shame that I’m too big for it now. If there was a kid to give it to…”

“Me! Can I have it, please?” Kara almost jumped in excitement.

“You know what? I can’t think of anyone better to have it.”

* * *

On the 26th, J’onn came to get Kara.

Kara cried this time. Lena asked for J’onn to wait.

She rushed to Kara’s bedroom to retrieve her blanket. She gave it to Kara and her cry decreased.

* * *

Next time Kara came to stay with them, they finally started talking about adoption to her. They wanted to make sure this was something that Kara wanted in the first place.

They sat down the three of them at the dinner table, and Lena and Alex started explaining everything to Kara. At first, Kara’s face was fearful - she wasn’t sure what to expect -, but as they continued it turned it time more attentive to what they were saying.

Once they finished they gave Kara space to think and to ask them questions.

“I can to stay with you forever?” Alex chuckled at the _forever_ but nodded. “And you become my mommies?”

“If you want to call us that. You don’t have to,” Alex reassured.

Kara looked down at her hands while she was thinking. “I had a mommy. She’s not here anymore. I don’t want to forget her.”

“You won’t. And we won’t let you forget her. We don’t want to take her place, we just want to care for you as she would want us to,” Lena said.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Alex and Lena said both surprised.

* * *

The yes from the judge took a few more months. The wait was torturous, but the fact that Kara was already with them during that time made things easier.

Once they had Kara’s official adoption document in hand, they went out to celebrate. Kara even asked to call Eliza and Jeremiah to celebrate with them.

The blonde had been growing closer to Alex’s parents during that time, which they were all happy about. Jeremiah, in particular, was enchanted with Kara, and Kara didn’t help, monopolizing his name whenever they came to visit. James and Winn were invited as well.

Kara was retelling a story of something that happened at school that week to Eliza and Jeremiah when Alex felt Lena squeezing her hand. She looked at her wife. Lena was so happy she couldn’t contain it all inside her and pulled Alex closer to a hungry emotion filled kiss.

The kind of kiss they hadn’t had in public since they got married.

Alex was caught off guard, but she wasn’t complaining. Their friends were laughing at them, and Kara closed her eyes.

“Why are adults so gross?”

* * *

Getting home it took another two hours until they finally managed to get Kara under the covers. Too much sugar, but they decided to let it slip. This kind of celebration didn’t happen often.

“I’m exhausted,” Alex said letting her weight fall on the bed. She heard Lena’s laugh from the bathroom. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“We did. And I’d like you to rethink your exhaustion.” Lena appeared at the bathroom’s door wearing a red set of lingerie and biting her lip.

Alex smiled sitting up on the bed. “Wow, if I had known that adopting a kid would make you this excited, I’d have done this years ago.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

“All mine,” Lena said climbing onto Alex's lap and kissing her. She loved the feeling of Alex's hand on her waist. It made her skin burn. "I love you."

"And I love you," Alex said turning them around. 

Thankfully, Kara would sleep all night long.

* * *

Kara’s birthday came a few weeks after, so they were still in the bliss phase. Lena suggested for them to rent a venue and some cookers so they could only enjoy the party without worrying about anything else, but when Alex mentioned how all her parties when a kid was either at the beach or at her parents’ backyard, Kara didn’t want any more options. Since National City didn’t have beaches, their backyard would do. Lena still fought to keep the cooking crew. Neither she or Alex were good cookers, and she didn’t want people to starve on Kara’s birthday.

And Kara wanted to make the cake. She watched way too many cooking shows. Because of it, Eliza was coming one day earlier to help Kara.

At least that was the plan. Halfway through Eliza’s trip to National City, Jeremiah’s car broke down. Engine problems. 

“What about the cake?” Kara asked her when Elize told them they would arrive only the next day. 

Not even Eliza was immune to Kara’s pout. That led to Alex’s setting a phone holder by the kitchen table with a recipe book next to it, and she and Kara wearing an apron. Eliza was giving them a ‘baking for dummies’ class – and by them, she meant Alex.

“Alex, put that down. That’s the salt,” Eliza said when she saw her daughter throw a whole cup of it with the flour. Kara laughed next to her, Lena did too, but across the kitchen where she was recording everything for her own amusement.

“Since you find it all so amusing, why don’t you come here to help me?” Alex going towards Lena and hugging her by the waist while Lena protested. Alex was getting flour all over her clothes.

By the time the cake was on the oven, the kitchen was a mess. Lena was staying two feet away from it at all times. Kara and Alex hi-fived, Kara jumped to reach Alex’s hand. Eliza said she’d call back in half an hour (and reminded for the fifth time for Alex to set the timer, which she was totally forgetting).

“What do we do now?” Kara impatiently asked.

“This is the best part.” Alex pulled three spoons from the drawer and got the bowl with what was left of the cake batter. Kara smiled already diving in. “Come on, baby,” Alex said with a spoon stretched towards Lena.

“No, thank you very much. I’d like not to get bacteria from it.”

“I grew up on raw cake batter and I turned out just fine.” Alex shrugged. “More for us.”

“I don’t think you are the best example of that.”

* * *

They almost forgot the cake. If Eliza hadn’t called it would’ve been forgotten until it caused a fire or something, but thankfully knew better than to trust her daughter’s time management skills.

In the end, the cake was saved and Alex had never been so proud of her cooking skills.

“How do we make it blue now?” Kara asked. 

“You want to make it blue now?” Alex gasped. They barely managed to make a cake, now Kara wanted it to be blue.

“That’s later, first we have to deal with the filling.”

“There is a filling?”

* * *

It wasn’t a pretty cake by the end of it, but Kara loved it, if all tasting Alex did during the cooking was any indication, it would taste good. It was already seven when Alex finally put it on the fridge, almost having to push Kara out of the way to close its door. 

Alex felt exhausted when she finally sat down on the couch, still with her apron on. She didn’t expect Kara’s arm to surround her in an awkward hug.

“Thank you for helping me,” Kara said.

“Anything for you, Kar.” Alex pressed her closer sure that all the stress had been worth it. She kissed the top of Kara’s head. “And I better get the first slice tomorrow, or else you’ll be in serious trouble,” she said laughing.

“I take the baking is over.” Lena entered the living room and Alex and Kara nodded. She had been too annoyed at all the mess they were making to keep watching them. “Why don’t my little baker go take a bath so we can watch a movie later?” Kara pouted. Alex was tired, she imagined that Kara was too. “You’ll have to take a bath now or later. The only difference is that if you take now we get to watch a movie.”

“Fine,” Kara whined. “Can I have bubbles today?”

Lena laughed. “Yeah, lets set it up.” Kara jumped from where she was and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Lena stopped by Alex and held her face in her hand, leaning down to leave a kiss on Alex’s lips. Alex let her, chasing Lena’s lips for more, but her wife had already pulled away. “You did great today, love.”

“Do I get a reward later?” Alex smiled.

Lena never answered.

* * *

Kara fell asleep ten minutes after the party was over.

Alex was carrying Kara’s gifts inside when she saw that the blonde was passed out on the couch. Lena was seeing the cooks out and fitting the rest of the cake on the fridge. Jeremiah was helping with the mess in the backyard. It all reminded him too much of Alex’s birthdays. Eliza was helping Lena in the kitchen.

The party had been a success. Kara had invited all her friends from school and J’onn. The man was less scary now that there was a document that kept him from taking Kara from them (as much he didn’t necessarily want to do that). Funnily enough, it turned out that Jeremiah and J’onn knew each other from college.

Alex put the gifts on the couch and went to the kitchen.

“Babe,” Alex called. “Kara fell asleep on the couch.”

“Told you she should’ve taken a shower ten minutes ago,” Lena put her hands on her waist.

“It’s her birthday. We can let it slip.” Lena shook her hand, while Eliza only laughed deciding to enter the conversation.

“I think that Kara is getting some much-deserved rest. I didn’t see her stand still through all the party.”

“Wait, wait. “ Alex frowned. “Are you taking my side? Is this a prank or something?”

“I’m not taking your side, dear, I’m taking Kara’s side.” That made all the three of them laugh. “Take Kara upstairs before you awake her.”

Alex rolled her eyes at her mother. She made her way to the couch picking Kara up. She had to take a deep breath before doing so. In moments like that she regretted picking a house with stairs. 

Reaching Kara’s room she had to be careful about the objects all around the floor. It looked like a hurricane had passed through Kara’s room and it all just happened that morning. Alex finally managed to put Kara on the bed, covering her with her favorite red blanket. 

“Thanks, mom,” Kara said faintly and still asleep. It got Alex to stop moving completely.

She wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not, but Kara was asleep. She knew that even if she did say those words, that didn’t mean that she meant to call Alex "mom". Alex took a few moments to tide up Kara's room and to lower her expectations. She hadn’t noticed how long it had been until Jeremiah appeared on the door carrying the painting supplies they had given Kara.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” Jeremiah asked. 

Alex nodded, still trying to get a hold of what she was feeling.

* * *

It was late when Alex joined Lena in bed. Lena looked up from her book to watch Alex. The sight of her wife made her put her glasses and book aside.

“What happened?” 

Alex looked at her startled by the questions. She thought a bit before sitting on the bed next to Lena. She toyed with the covers while she told Lena what had happened earlier in Kara’s room. 

“What is wrong with that?” Lena asked.

“I loved hearing it, but I felt disappointed when I realized she probably didn’t mean it. She was half asleep. She didn’t know what she was saying, and I just- What if she never calls us that?”

“It’s been a year. It sounds like a long time now, but it’s not. After spending some time in an orphanage it’s not easy to form bonds, and maybe Kara needs time, but there is a possibility that she won’t call us that. I know it can be frustrating, but more important than what she calls us is what we mean to her. I call Lillian "mother", but she’s the farthest thing from a mother figure to me. I’m more likely to go to Eliza for help than her. If Kara sees her as home, as someone she can always turn to, for me that’s enough. You could probably talk to someone who could help you more about that, like J’onn.”

“I don’t know. It’s just so silly.” Alex slipped her leg under the covers started to get ready to go to sleep.

“It’s not silly. Nothing you feel is silly. Don’t bottle it up,” Lena asked making Alex look at her.

Alex took a deep breath. “I’ll call J’onn tomorrow, see if he can meet with me this week. Happy?”

“The happiest.” Lena sealed with a peck on the lips, going back to her book.

* * *

Drawing became Kara’s favorite thing to do.

As their fridge ran out of space for Kara’s drawing, Lena had the idea of making a mural on Kara’s bedroom wall. Kara loved it and she was already halfway through filling it.

Alex got used to seeing Kara drawing somewhere in the house, sometimes making Lena company in the living room, others in her own room making a mess out of things (paint was only allowed to be used in her room after an incident a few weeks back). That day Kara was in the kitchen waiting for a batch of cookies to get ready.

“Are you taking care of that?” Alex asked kissing the top of Kara’s head.

She shook it. “No, there’s a timer. Lena set it up.” Kara pointed at it next to the oven.

“What are you drawing there?”

“My family,” Kara said giving Alex some space so she could see it better. “This is dad, mom. They are not here but they are still part of it. And then there is me, you and Lena.”

Alex let her mouth hang open. 

_Family_.

That one was definitely going to the fridge.


End file.
